


"Don't You Dare..."

by flickawhip



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Set in Versailles. During 'The Real Versailles'.





	"Don't You Dare..."

“Don’t you dare…”

She calls the words even as she follows the other woman, hating that she knows exactly why Helen is so panicked. Being trusted with Versailles rooms and belongings is stressful, to film with them is worse and yet… she can’t just let her worry herself sick. 

“Helen…”

She grabs her arm now, pulling her to a stop, staring at her. 

“Look around you, look where we are… Versailles. You don’t get to panic… so don’t you dare run off on me… alright?”

She is silent, but she nods, a little nervous. Lucy can’t help smiling. She likes Helen a lot and the fact she trusts her is soothing. 

“Good… now come on.”

She walks away, waiting at the door for Helen to follow, smiling when Helen finally falls into stride with her, the two of them smiling, cheerful and happy enough together, even if the stress may re-occur.


End file.
